


Catwoman

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Fetish, Gen, M/M, catwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I just typed this directly into LJ - it would work better as a cartoon, sadly, I can't draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catwoman

John had spent hours on his seduction of Rodney. He'd failed. Now he spent hours on his outfit. He hated sewing with as much passion as he hated Wraith, but this was Rodney, and Rodney was worth endless hours of girlie measuring and fabric choices and half a litre of blood from needle pricks. Well, no, Rodney was incredibly aggravating, but he had that butt, and that nose, and those eyes, and that brain, and no one said no to John.

John prided himself on not having to work hard for his seductions. An eye brow, a smirk, a cant of the hips, and they all fell at his knees - and stayed there - he didn't have to beg, wheedle, or whine. But for Rodney, he'd begged, he'd wheedled, and he'd whined. It was humiliating and unsuccessful!

And all he got from Rodney was "I'm straight! Oh my god, Colonel! Put that eyebrow away before you put someone's eye out! No! What the hell made you think I was gay! Just because I kissed Carson... that didn't count! That was Cadman, you know it! Katy! I'm dating Katy! I'm not gay!"

So now John stood in the doorway of Rodney's room, glaring at Rodney's back, sweating in the horrible rubber and lycra costume he'd put together.

"No, Colonel," Rodney grumped without looking up.

"Rodney..."

"I'm straight!" Rodney wouldn't even turn around and look at him.

"Rodney," John dropped his voice down low and deep.

"I'm not interested!"

"I'm Batman," John said in his best Michael Keaton voice, and twirled his cape as Rodney finally looked up.

"I'm yours..."


End file.
